Say My Name
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "I hope you know that my name is actually…" Using nicknames with Steve seemed so much easier, especially since he used it to hide his feelings. Until Steve caught on and Tony had to tell the truth. This also fills the square 'Pining/Unrequited' on my Captain America/Iron Man Bingo Card
"Capsicle," Tony called out and Steve let out a long suffering sigh.

"What, Tony?" he asked and Tony grinned to himself, pleased with the reaction he got. He loved winding Steve up and it got easier and easier these days.

"I finished your new suit. Drop by later to test it?"

"Sure," Steve said and Tony darted away again.

When Steve entered the workshop a few hours later Tony swirled on his chair. "The good Captain. Great, it's over there. Put it on and let's see if it pinches anywhere."

Steve's brow furrowed but he did as Tony asked him to. When he was inside the suit Tony came over to check the fitting.

"Any tight spots, Cap?" Tony asked him and Steve took one deep breath before he answered.

"Everything feels fine to me. But I'd have to test it in a fight."

"Gym then. Come on, grandpa, no time like the present."

Steve visibly clenched his jaw but obediently followed Tony to the gym, where Tony got some of the training robots started.

"Think you can take them all, boss?" he asked and Steve's hand involuntarily clenched. If Tony kept going like this, destroying them all would not be a problem.

"Sure," Steve answered through gritted teeth and as soon as the word left his lips the bots came charging at him.

He needed his full concentration, the bots were good after all, but when Tony said "Looking good, soldier," he lost his cool and put a fist right through one of them. He wasn't supposed to actually destroy them all and Tony stared at him.

"What got your panties in a twist, goldilocks?" he asked, still wide eyed and Steve's fist twitched again.

"I hope you know that my name is actually Steve, because if you do not then we're going to have words," Steve said, his jaw still clenched.

"Yes, I do know that," Tony answered, voice a bit wavering. If Steve asked him to actually use his name they were going to have a problem.

Tony had been more than once reliably informed that while he was pretty good at hiding his affections for someone, that skill got lost as soon as he uttered the person's name. Apparently his voice was then full of longing and affection and he really didn't need to have that conversation with Steve right now. Or ever.

"Then why don't you ever use it? How do you even come up with that many nicknames, huh?"

"I don't even use that many," Tony defensively said and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seven, just in the last few hours. Your record is thirty two different names for me on a day, without ever using either my first or last name, or any variation of them, and I wanna know why."

"Uhm..." Tony started and then looked at the clock. "You know what, big guy, I have a meeting in about a second, so I best get going. Nice talk," he rushed out but before he could start towards the door Steve's hand snatched his arm.

"Eight," he lowly said and Tony swallowed.

"Just explain it to me, please," Steve whispered and Tony shivered. Steve was able to reduce him to this mess with just a few words and the right tone of voice without even trying to.

Tony swallowed and quickly debated his options here. It was unlikely that he would get his arm back before he gave Steve a satisfactory answer so retreat was out of the question. But Tony had worked too hard to get the friendship they had now, and to shove his feelings back, to risk it all now, just because of a stupid name.

"Please, let me go," he said instead, refraining from adding yet another nickname to his sentence but Steve's grip didn't waver.

"I just want to understand, Tony. Is it because we're friends and it's just a thing you do? I know you call Rhodey all kinds of names, but occasionally you use his name as well and you don't do it with the others and I just don't understand it."

"Technically Rhodey is a nickname as well," Tony piped up and Steve gave him that look, the one that meant he was getting real fed up with his bullshit.

"Yes," Tony sighed, "it's a friendship thing."

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. "You're lying. You know how I can tell? Because I _know_ you, Tony. Something is up and I want to know what."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't," Tony mumbled under his breath but of course Steve with his enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"Try me," Steve said, he practically dared him, and Tony jutted his chin forwards. He had never been one to back down.

"Fine," he said, voice hard and then looked Steve in the eye. "Steve."

He had tried to sound angry, conceal every other emotion in his voice, but given by the way Steve's eyes went wide he hadn't been successful.

"See, that's exactly why I don't use your name, now would you please just let me go," Tony demanded and tugged on his arm again, but Steve's grip was still strong.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked him, voice full of wonder and Tony swallowed. This wasn't going as he had imagined.

"Why would I, Steve? It's not like I had any hope."

"You know why I only ever use your name?" Steve asked him instead of answering Tony's question. Tony shrugged as best as he could with one arm still caught in Steve's hand.

Steve leaned a bit closer. "Because If I ever start using nicknames with you, it will be such a thin line to endearments and I don't trust myself not to do that."

Now it was Tony's turn to stare at Steve, who smiled slightly at him.

"Why didn't _you_ say something?" Tony demanded to know and Steve shrugged.

"Why would I, shellhead? It's not like I had any hope," Steve repeated the words back to him and Tony slowly started to grin.

"Shellhead, huh?"

"I have a whole list lined up. You're gonna hear them all," Steve promised while he pulled Tony closer.

"Can't wait for that, Steve," Tony said right against his lips and felt Steve shudder. Maybe uttering his name wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
